Lost and Found
by PladPrincess
Summary: What if something happened to make one of the team members leave? Would the members of Mutant X lose someone they love? Bren&Shal Complete!
1. Capture

Disclaimer: Don't own them, just like to write about them.  
  
~*~*Chapter 1_Capture*~*~  
  
There was no one at the lake, not one person. Shalimar and Brennan were all alone. They sat beside each other, listening to the water trickle over rocks and the rustling of leaves.  
  
"It's been a while since you and I just got some time to sit alone together."  
  
"Yeah, it has been," Shalimar said, right before Brennan pressed a kiss to her lips. He pushed her back making her put an arm down behind her so she wouldn't fall; but he kept pushing. Shalimar fell back on the soft blanket that was under her as Brennan proceeded to move his kiss from her lips down to her neck.  
  
Shalimar let out a soft moan as Brennan slipped his hand under her shirt and rubbed her side. Both of them jumped when they heard Adam's voice over their com rings. "Shalimar, Brennan, I need you two, to go pick up a new mutant and take her to a safe house."  
  
"Can't Jesse and Emma go?" Brennan whined.  
  
"No. You and Shalimar are closer and the girl is feral," he replied.  
  
"Why do all of our sweet moments always get interrupted?" Brennan asked, annoyed, as he helped Shalimar up. She shrugged and then kissed him once more before they packed up and headed to the car.  
  
"Ok, Adam, so where is this girl and what's her name?" Shalimar asked, once they were in.  
  
"Her name is Jessica Eisley. She works at the club, down on Main Street. Be gentle with her, guys, her abilities are mutating and because she's a feral, it makes her very sensitive and dangerous."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Brennan mumbled under his breath, still obviously upset that his time with Shalimar had been interrupted once again.  
  
"We're on our way, Adam," Shalimar told him. Then she touched Brennan's arm gently. "We'll get some more time alone, don't worry."  
  
"When Shal, next year!?"  
  
Shalimar looked down, and then out the window and rested her chin on her hand.  
  
"I'm sorry, Shalimar, I didn't mean to yell." Brennan leaned over and kissed her cheek.  
  
"It's ok," she paused, and then a mischievous smile spread across her face. "Maybe we could find some time tonight? Say around ten, my room?"  
  
Brennan smiled and leaned over to kiss her before leaving to get Jessica.  
  
~*~* 2 hours later *~*~  
  
Shalimar and Brennan had successfully found Jessica and were now on their way back to a safe house. Shalimar had an uneasy feeling the entire time they were in the car.  
  
When they got to the safe house, Shalimar and Brennan let Jessica settle into one of the chairs. "Shal, I'm going to go get some pizza for lunch. You gonna be ok here?"  
  
She nodded and smiled, trying to hide her uneasiness. "We'll be fine."  
  
Brennan sensed that she was worried, but decided to ask her about it when he got back.  
  
Jessica smiled as Brennan left. They couldn't make this any easier for her. About twenty minutes later Shalimar heard something banging on the door. She walked up the stairs and hesitated a minute before opening it. *It's probably just Brennan.* She thought.  
  
Sadly, she was mistaken. The minute her hand turned the knob the door flew open and an agent tackled her to the ground. Shalimar quickly jumped back up, but a dizzy spell hit her, which gave the agents the second they needed to start shocking her with the teasers. She cried out and screamed as the weapons touched her body.  
  
"Don't hurt her. Mr. Eckhart needs her in good health." Jessica reminded.  
  
Brennan, who had just pulled up saw the black SUVs and heard Shalimar scream. He jumped out of the mustang and rushed into the safe house. When he entered he found an agent holding Shalimar over his shoulder. Angered, he started to let electricity flow into his hands, but even with as fast as he was, Jessica was faster.  
  
She jumped from the floor to the platform at the top of the stairs and kicked Brennan hard in the side. Not giving him a chance to regain his balance she brought her knee up to connect with his chest and then threw him over the side.  
  
Brennan landed on the floor with a loud THUMP and passed out. Jessica smiled and motioned for the agents to follow. They obeyed, and after throwing Shalimar into the back of one of the cars they sped off.  
  
~*~* Lab *~*~  
  
Jesse was in the lab with Adam getting a checkup when all of a sudden Emma burst in with a very weak and bruised Brennan.  
  
"What happened!?" Adam exclaimed. Jesse jumped up and helped Emma get Brennan into the medical chair.  
  
"Adam, it was a trap. The GSA have Shalimar." Brennan's voice was weak. "I have to go get her out." He started to get up, but Emma stopped him.  
  
"You can't go anywhere, Brennan. Lie still."  
  
"Emma, I have to help her."  
  
"No, Brennan, Emma's right. Now hold still so I can get a scan."  
  
Brennan reluctantly lay down in the chair and let the scan finish. "Adam, I have to get her out." Brennan said as he started to get up again.  
  
Adam put a strong hand on his shoulder and stopped him. "You can't go anywhere in this condition. You have two fractured ribs and a broken wrist, not to mention the bruises."  
  
"I don't care! I have to help her!"  
  
"Brennan, calm down. We'll get Shalimar back, don't worry."  
  
"No, I'm going to get her." Adam quickly injected him with a sedative. Jesse caught him as he fell unconscious and lay him back down in the med- chair. Adam and Emma immediately started working on Brennan's injuries, as Jesse went to see if he could get into the Genomex computers, in order to find out what they were up to.  
  
~*~* Meanwhile in Genomex *~*~  
  
Shalimar screamed in agonizing pain as her whole body felt like it was set on fire. "WHAT DID YOU JUST DO TO ME!?"  
  
"Miss Fox, you should remember Richard Saunders."  
  
Shalimar's heart almost broke at the mention of his name. She loved Brennan deeply, but part of her still longed for Richard.  
  
"We have reconstructed the serum he made."  
  
"I took that serum. It didn't hurt like this."  
  
Jessica smiled. "We've made a few... adjustments. Mr. Eckhart wanted us to test it on the strongest mutant we could find. I couldn't think of any stronger than the ones in Mutant X. I must say though, I am quite disappointed. I thought you would put up more of a fight when we attacked you."  
  
"I'm sorry to disappoint you, but when I get out of here I'm gonna show you how much I can fight. You're going to wish you had never heard of new mutants or Genomex." Shalimar said through clenched teeth.  
  
"Miss Fox, there won't be much you can do if you don't have your mutant abilities. Now I promise if you answer my questions I'll make this testing as painless as possible."  
  
Shalimar narrowed her eyes. "What questions?"  
  
"Sanctuary, where is it located?"  
  
Shalimar gave her a 'you've gotta be kidding me' look and kept silent.  
  
"Ok, fine. We'll just have to do this the hard way." Jessica nodded and two other agents took Shalimar to a cell. Jessica listened from the outside as Shalimar screamed in pain and smiled.  
  
After a few hours of torture the agents drug her to another cell and left her there with nothing but a cot, a blanket and a grate to an air duct.  
  
~*~* Ok, I already have this story completed so it won't take me forever and a day to post this time. This isn't exactly my best one, but I hope you like it anyway. Please review, I love hearing your input. *~*~ 


	2. Excape

Disclaimer: Don't own them, just like to write about them.  
  
~*~*Chapter 2_Excape*~*~  
  
~*~* 2 Days later *~*~  
  
"Miss Eisley, may I ask why you haven't acquired my information yet or reported to me about our progress with the new serum?" Eckart asked sternly.  
  
Jessica looked down. "I'm sorry Mr. Eckhart. Miss Fox is quite stubborn and doesn't break easily. We have tried everything. Teasers, beatings, even fire, but she won't talk."  
  
"That isn't what I want to hear. What about the serum? Is it working correctly?"  
  
"We are having some difficulties." She frowned.  
  
"What kind of difficulties?"  
  
"The serum is deleting her new mutant DNA like it's supposed to, but we have just found that it's acting like a poison. It's killing her. She won't live for more than a week."  
  
Eckhart scowled. "Miss Eisley I had better see some positive results very soon."  
  
"Yes, Mr. Eckhart."  
  
He dismissed her with a wave of his hand and went back to his work.  
  
~*~*Sanctuary*~*~  
  
Brennan was in the rec. room with Emma recovering, while she meditated and tried to get anything from Shal. Jesse was still on one of the computers, now trying to locate exactly where Shal was, and Adam had been busy devising a plan to rescue her.  
  
"Adam, Adam, are you there?"  
  
"Shalimar?"  
  
"Yes, it's me. Look, I don't know how much time I have to talk, so just listen. I'm in one of the air ducts at Genomex, and I'm on my way out, but I've got the whole place looking for me. Send somebody over with the Helix to get me, will ya?"  
  
"Jesse will be there."  
  
"Thank you, Adam."  
  
Adam ran out of the lab and went to get Jesse. He found him still on the computer. "Jesse!"  
  
"Adam, what is it?"  
  
"I need you to go to Genomex and get Shalimar. She found her way into one of the air ducts and is on her way out now."  
  
"What? How?"  
  
"Jesse, don't ask questions just go get her, and take Emma with you. I don't know what condition she's in."  
  
"Right, I'm on it." Jesse jumped out of his seat and went to get Emma, but he didn't let Brennan know what was going on.  
  
~*~*Genomex*~*~  
  
She was getting weaker by the minute and hotter as well. After everything she had been through the past two days she wasn't exactly in the best shape *Almost there, almost out, just gotta keep going a little farther.* she kept telling her self. Right before she got out of the air duct, she got dizzy and had to stop so she could focus. *Oh, not again.*  
  
About five minutes later, she was around the corner from the door fighting her way through about five agents, which normally was no problem, but with bruised bones and sore, stiff muscles it was a bit harder.  
  
Shalimar could hear the alarm and the sound of agents' footsteps coming closer. She finished off the agent next to her and decided it would be best to just try and out run the rest of them. She ran down a hall and then through another one, fought off some more GSA agents, and out the door she went, with almost all of security on her tail.  
  
Jesse had the Helix in stealth mode and there was no way anybody could see it. Shalimar panicked. *This is not good. Where is he?!*  
  
Just then the rest of the GSA burst through the doors out to where Shalimar was. She swung around and prepared herself for a fight, in spite of the pain she was in.  
  
"Hey! Are you coming or not?!" she heard some one call.  
  
Spinning around she found Jesse and the Helix right behind her. "What took you!?" She asked as Jesse and Emma helped her aboard.  
  
"Oh, you know, we had to stop and get a couple of slices of pizza for lunch. Can't do anything on an empty stomach," Jesse joked. Shalimar just rolled her eyes.  
  
The agents were literally at the door. Jesse jumped into the pilot's chair and took off while Shalimar, (since she was closest to the door), gathered up all her strength and kicked an agent off the Helix. If Emma hadn't grabbed her arm and pulled her back she might have fallen out too, from the dizzy spells she kept having. Emma took her over to a chair and helped her sit.  
  
"Are you ok?" She asked concerned.  
  
"Yeah, just a bit shaken up that's all." She replied.  
  
Emma could tell she was lying, something else was going on, but she let it go and took a seat next to her friend.  
  
Shalimar, feeling relieved that Emma hadn't pushed the matter, let out a breath. *If these dizzy spells keep up I'm not going to be able to hide the truth from them for long.*  
  
~*~* Sanctuary *~*~  
  
When Jesse and Emma got back with Shalimar they took her straight to the lab and sat her down the medical chair. Adam started running all kinds of scans on her.  
  
"Jesse, can you go get Brennan for me?" She whispered so Adam wouldn't hear her.  
  
"Sure." He patted her shoulder and then went to get Brennan.  
  
"My goodness, Shalimar, what did they do to you?" Adam shook his head as he looked over the results from her scans.  
  
"They reconstructed the serum that Richard made... with a few adjustments. Adam, please, you have to reverse it." She begged.  
  
"Can you stop it?" Emma asked as she too looked at the scan.  
  
"Possibly." Adam turned to face Shalimar. "Shalimar, listen, I can't promise you anything, but I can try. I'll get to work on an antidote now. Emma is going to take care of all your outer wounds. As soon as she finishes bandaging you up I want you to get some rest."  
  
Just then Brennan burst through the door. "Shal!" He gripped her hand and then brushed his over her cheek. "Are you ok? What did they do to you?"  
  
"I'm fine, Brennan."  
  
"Brennan, she needs..."  
  
"No, Adam, let him stay." Shalimar cut him off as she held Brennan's arm.  
  
"Shalimar, you really need to let Emma work and then get some sleep."  
  
She sighed. "Emma can bandage me up while Brennan's here and if I have to sleep, can I at least go to my room?" She asked.  
  
"No, I don't know what this serum is going to do to you. I want you here."  
  
"Adam, please...it's so uncomfortable." She pouted and gave him her best kitten eyes.  
  
Adam sighed and shook his head. *Why does she always argue with me?* "Fine." He gave in. "But I want someone to stay with you, incase anything happens."  
  
"Ok," Shalimar smiled. "Thank you."  
  
After Emma finished, Shalimar slowly got out of the lab chair and tugged lightly on Brennan's hand so he would follow her.  
  
~*~* Shal's room *~*~  
  
Shalimar and Brennan entered her room and she told him to wait for her while she went to get changed. She came out of the bathroom in light tan night pants and a white tank top. Shalimar walked over to her bed and sat down in front of him.  
  
"Come here." Brennan reached out and motioned for her to come lay in his arms.  
  
"No. I don't want to hurt you. It looks like you took a pretty good beating." She said pointing to the cast on his arm and his wrapped ribs.  
  
"Them! There nothing but scratches!" He smiled. "Come on."  
  
Shalimar laughed and carefully climbed in between Brennan's legs. She leaned back and sighed as her head found a special place on his shoulder and his arms came around her.  
  
"Shal, what exactly did they do to you at Genomex?"  
  
She shivered at the thought of what had happened at that horrible place and explained everything.  
  
"I'm sorry, Shalimar."  
  
"It wasn't your fault." Shalimar cringed and her body tensed as she let out a soft whimper.  
  
"Shal?"  
  
"God, Brennan, it hurts so badly!" She cried. Brennan held her as close as he could without causing either of them any pain. He stroked her hair and kissed her head as she cried into his chest. A few minutes later her sobs stopped. "You ok?"  
  
"Yeah," her voice quivered a bit.  
  
"It'll be ok, Shal. Adam will figure something out." He assured her. Brennan kept Shalimar close and kissed her temple. "Go to sleep now, kitten, you need to rest."  
  
Shalimar didn't argue with him, she was tired and his warm body next to hers made her feel very comfortable. She closed her eyes and fell asleep in Brennan's arms. He reached down and grabbed the blanket from the bottom of the bed and draped it over both of them. Soon he was asleep as well.  
  
~*~* Next chapter will be up soon. Please review! *~*~ 


	3. A Glimmer Of Hope

Disclaimer: Don't own them, just like to write about them.  
  
~*~*Chapter 3_A Glimmer of Hope*~*~  
  
~*~* Morning *~*~  
  
Everyone was up the next morning except for Shalimar who had slept in, because she was up all night in growing pain from the serum. Brennan had been with her the whole night, trying to comfort her through the agonizing pain. They had gotten Adam up a few times, but all he could do for her was give her pain killers and tell her to rest.  
  
Shalimar almost tripped coming down the stairs. She was still in her pajamas and her hair was a mess. She made her way to the lab, but by the time she got there she felt like she was going to pass out.  
  
Brennan and Adam heard the lab door open and saw Shalimar stumble in. Brennan jumped up and caught her before she hit the ground, in spite of the pain it caused him. Adam rushed over and picked Shalimar up, gently placing her down on the lab chair.  
  
Brennan was immediately at her side. "Adam, she's burning up." He said as he wiped the sweat off her forehead.  
  
The scan started and finished and Adam looked over the results. His eyes widened in shock as he saw something he didn't expect.  
  
"What is it? Is she ok?" Brennan asked noticing the change in his expression.  
  
Adam recomposed himself, deciding he should talk to Shalimar first before he said anything and answered, "It's a side effect of the serum. Her body is trying to fight it, but I'm afraid it's losing." He paused and pinched the bridge of his nose.  
  
"Adam, what's wrong?" Brennan asked concerned.  
  
"The serum is killing her. At the rate that it's working, if I don't find an antidote by tomorrow morning, she won't be a new mutant and she might not even be alive.  
  
Brennan frowned and took Shalimar's small hand in his larger one holding it tightly. "You're gonna get through this, kitten, just like you get through everything. I promise, I won't let anything happen to you." Brennan whispered as he kissed her forehead.  
  
~*~* Later that day *~*~  
  
Brennan hadn't left Shalimar's side all day. She had woken up and looked to be better, but Adam wouldn't let her leave the lab. He had told her everything that was going on and she seemed to take it very well. Everything, except one thing.  
  
Brennan held her hand and kissed her palm. "When this is all over, Shalimar, I'm gonna get Adam to give us some time off and take you on a nice long cruise."  
  
She smiled with tears in her eyes and cupped her hand on his face, gently stroking his cheek with her thumb. "Brennan, don't make any plans too soon. I'm not positive that I can get through this. What if Adam can't come up with something."  
  
"Shal, Adam will find a way to reverse it and you'll be fine."  
  
"But what if he can't? I'm so scarred." The tears started to trickle slowly down her cheeks.  
  
"There is no 'what if he can't'. He will, Shal." Brennan brought her close and hugged her tightly.  
  
Shalimar cried in Brennan's arms as all the fear she had stored up inside came pouring out. He held her close and then kissed her head and pulled back. Putting his hand under her chin, he lifted it so that their eyes met.  
  
"How about you and I go watch a movie?"  
  
"Adam, said I wasn't allowed to leave."  
  
"Since when do you do what Adam tells you?" He smirked. "Come on, I'm not gonna let anything happen to you."  
  
Shalimar smiled and nodded. "Ok."  
  
Brennan helped her up and snuck out of the lab to the rec. room where they spent the rest of the afternoon. After a few movies Shalimar got tired and fell asleep, curled up in Brennan's arms. He kissed her head and decided it wouldn't hurt him to take a little nap with her.  
  
~*~*That Night*~*~  
  
In the midst of testing and retesting antidotes his eyes all of a sudden went wide. "It's holding." He smiled. "It's holding!"  
  
Adam ran to the other part of the lab to tell Shalimar, but when he got there she was no where to be found. He walked around Sanctuary looking for her but couldn't find her. "Jesse, do you know where Shalimar is?" Adam asked as he passed by the computers.  
  
"Umm, I think she and Brennan were in the rec. room."  
  
Adam shook his head. "I told her not to leave the lab."  
  
"Have you found an antidote?" Jesse asked.  
  
"Yes, I think so. I have to go get Emma. Can you find Shalimar and bring her to the lab?"  
  
"Sure, Adam."  
  
"Thank you." Adam went to find Emma and then went to the lab as Jesse got Shalimar and Brennan who had now become inseparable.  
  
~*~* Lab -- 10:00pm *~*~  
  
Shalimar sat in the lab chair and Brennan held her hand tightly. Adam had finished getting the antidote prepared and was ready to give it to Shalimar. "Shal, there is one thing you have to know, I haven't had time to thoroughly retest this, so I'm not positive that it will save your abilities, however I am sure that it will stop the poisoning effect of the serum and save your life. This is going to put you to sleep until tomorrow morning." He held the antidote in front of him so she could see it.  
  
Shalimar took a deep breath as she looked at the blue liquid. "Ok, Adam." She squeezed Brennan's hand slightly as Adam injected her with the antidote.  
  
"All right, everybody out, she needs to rest." Adam said.  
  
"Good night Shalimar." Jesse and Emma said simultaneously.  
  
"See ya in the morning guys." Shalimar called as they left.  
  
"Brennan, she needs to rest." Adam told him as he put a hand on his shoulder.  
  
Brennan leaned down and brushed his lips agenst hers in a soft kiss. "Goodnight, beautiful." He whispered, as he pushed an errant strand of golden hair out of her light chocolate brown eyes. "I love you."  
  
"Love you, too. Goodnight, Bren." She smiled sweetly at him, but he could still hear all the fear in her voice.  
  
~*~* THE END!!!!...........No, just kidding. There are like 3 chapters left. Next one will be up in a bit. *~*~ 


	4. Letting Go

Disclaimer: Don't own them, just like to write about them.  
  
~*~*Chapter 4_Letting Go*~*~  
  
~*~* Genomex *~*~  
  
After extensive searching for Shalimar, Jessica stood in Eckhart's office. "Miss Eisley, I am not happy about you letting Miss Fox get away." He said in a stern voice.  
  
"I apologize, Mr. Eckhart. It won't happen again."  
  
"You're right, Miss Eisley, it will not." He motioned for his men to take her and an hour later, Jessica was in stasis, no longer a threat to Mutant X.  
  
~*~* Next morning in Sanctuary *~*~  
  
Adam walked down into the lab and found Shalimar just staring at the ceiling.  
  
"Hey, how do you feel?" He asked.  
  
"I've been better. Adam, I'm scared, what's going to happen to me if the antidote didn't work?"  
  
"That's up to you, Shalimar. You are more than welcome to stay here and help out in different ways, or you can go off and live a perfectly normal life."  
  
Shalimar took a deep breath. "Adam, I don't think I'd be able to stay."  
  
Adam walked over to Shalimar and gripped her hands tightly. "Whatever you decide, Shalimar, we'll back you up." Then he kissed the top of her head. "There's something you need to know before you make a decision though."  
  
Shalimar placed her finger over his lips and shook her head. "I already know. Don't tell the others. I'll be ok."  
  
Adam nodded. "Are you sure though? What about Brennan?"  
  
"No, Adam. I don't want anyone to know."  
  
"Alright."  
  
"If the antidote didn't work, can you find me a place to stay?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"How soon? I think that the longer I stay the harder it will be for me to leave."  
  
"In that case I might take my time looking." He smiled at her. She laughed and smiled back. "I'll pull some strings and have a place for you by tomorrow if that's what you want."  
  
"Thank you, Adam." She leaned over and kissed his cheek.  
  
"Do you want to wait for everybody or do you want me to take the scan now?"  
  
"No, wait for them."  
  
"Wait for us for what?" Brennan asked as he walked through the door, with Jesse and Emma following.  
  
"I'm going to take the scan now, which will let us know if the antidote worked." Adam replied. "Are you ready, Shalimar?"  
  
She glanced at Brennan and then back to Adam and nodded.  
  
Adam started the scanner and watched as the yellow beam of light ran over Shalimar's body. The scan finally finished and Adam pulled up the results. He took one look and had to turn away. Tears were blurring his vision, but he refused to let them fall.  
  
"Adam, what is it?" Emma asked.  
  
"I'm not feral anymore am I?" Shalimar's voice quivered.  
  
Adam turned around and hung his head. "No, Shalimar, you're not."  
  
Everyone was shocked, they couldn't believe this was happening. A tear fell from Shalimar's eye, but she quickly wiped it away. She drew in a shaky breath and simply said, "Well, it looks like I should go get ready to leave then."  
  
She slipped off of the lab chair and left to her room. Everybody's mouths hit the floor. They all thought that she would be devastated, but she wasn't taking it as hard as they thought she would.  
  
~*~* Shalimar's room *~*~  
  
Shalimar was packing some things when she heard a knock on the door.  
  
"Shalimar, can I come in?" There was no answer. "Shal, please I want to talk to you."  
  
The door opened slowly and Brennan stepped in. Shalimar didn't look into his eyes, she couldn't. She was too afraid of what she might see; anger, disappointment, hurt.  
  
"Shalimar, look at me." Brennan reached out and lifted her chin with his index finger, but she just pulled away and turned. He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her, kissing her neck. "Shal, it's ok. We'll figure something out."  
  
Shalimar smiled, she heard love in his voice and that gave her the courage to turn to him. "Brennan, I knew I wasn't feral the minute I woke up this morning. That's why I wasn't shocked when Adam told me, but I was hoping that...that maybe I was wrong and that maybe there was still a chance." She walked back over to the bed and started to pack some more things as tears streaked her face.  
  
"You're really leaving?"  
  
"Yeah. Brennan, I can't stay, I wouldn't be able to handle being cooped up in Sanctuary and I wouldn't be of much use to the team without my feral abilities."  
  
"That's not true."  
  
"Yes it is. I wouldn't be able to fight anymore and I can't help Adam in the lab." She replied as she grabbed a pile of clothes.  
  
"You could work on the computers."  
  
"And take Jesse's 'love' away from him. I don't think so." She turned and took some more clothes out of her dresser.  
  
"I bet he'd rather lose that, than you."  
  
Shalimar was silent, not being able to reply. Tears burned her eyes as she continued to pack.  
  
"No," Brennan walked over to her bed and put the top to her suitcase down holding it firmly so she couldn't get it open again.  
  
"No, what?" She asked sharply, scowling up at him.  
  
"You're not leaving."  
  
"Yes, I am."  
  
"I won't let you."  
  
Shalimar stood for a minute, glaring at him, before her legs gave out and she collapsed to the floor in tears. Brennan bent down beside her and pulled her close. "Shalimar, I love you too much to just let you walk out."  
  
"If you really loved me you would let me go." As soon as the words left her lips she wished she could take them back.  
  
"Is that really what you want?" Hurt was evident in his voice and eyes.  
  
Shalimar wrapped her arms around him tightly. "Brennan, I'm sorry. I don't want to leave. I love you and I had hoped that maybe we could..." Shalimar just looked away, "but that's not possible. It would be better for both of us if I left."  
  
"Shalimar, how can you say that? I want you to stay. I want you to..."  
  
She placed her fingertips gently over his lips. "Brennan, please. I need you to support me on this."  
  
Brennan hung his head, but then looked back up and gently brushed his hand over her cheek. In his mind a battle was fought and sadly lost. "I'll always be here for you." He kissed her and then helped her up.  
  
"Thank you, Brennan, it means more than you know."  
  
He kissed her again and then just watched as she finished packing. He was trying to show that he loved her and would support her but inside he was dying as he watched her pack each piece.  
  
That night Brennan tucked Shalimar into her bed like he had done so many times before. He turned to leave, but she grabbed his arm, holding him back. "Brennan wait. Please, stay with me."  
  
"Shal..." He wanted to stay but he knew it would only make it harder on both of them.  
  
"Please Brennan." She pleaded. "I want you to hold me one more time. I want to fall asleep and wake up in your arms just once more." She looked up begging him to stay. "Please."  
  
Brennan couldn't tell her no. He climbed into her bed and pulled her into his arms gently stroking her hair. "Goodnight, Shalimar. I love you," Brennan said softly as he kissed her head.  
  
Tears came to Shalimar's eyes knowing she would probably never hear those words from him or feel his touch again. "I love you too, Brennan." She got out shakily.  
  
Neither of them slept much that night. Brennan didn't want to miss one moment of having Shalimar in his arms and Shalimar wanted to remember every second that she had with him. These last few hours were the most precious to them both and neither wanted them to end.  
  
~*~* Next morning *~*~  
  
Shalimar's bags were all packed in the car. The only thing left that needed to get in was Shalimar herself.  
  
"We're gonna miss you, Shal." Jesse said, as he took her into a hug.  
  
"I'm going to miss you, too, Jess."  
  
"Shalimar, be careful and keep in touch, ok?" Emma said as she hugged her friend.  
  
Her eyes were wet but she refused to cry. "Don't worry, Emma, I will. Do me a favor, will ya? Make sure these guys don't get themselves into too much trouble."  
  
Emma laughed. "I will, I promise."  
  
Shalimar stood in front of Brennan, his head was bowed and he refused to look up. "Brennan? Brennan, please, look at me." Shalimar begged as she lifted his chin with her hand. His eyes were wet and full of hurt and pain. "Oh, Brennan." Shalimar threw her arms around him and started to cry.  
  
Brennan held her tightly and let his tears out. "Shalimar, please, don't go. I need y..."  
  
She stopped his words with soft a kiss. "I have to, Brennan, I'm sorry. You have to let me go." She brushed a tear off of his cheek.  
  
"Shalimar, it's time to go. You're going to miss your plane." Adam said.  
  
"I promise I'll keep in touch as much as I can." She looked deeply into his eyes and kissed him one more time. "I love you." Shalimar started to walk toward the door, but held on to Brennan's hand until they were too far apart to touch.  
  
Adam drove Shalimar to the airport and helped her with her bags. "Be careful, Shalimar. If you need any of us for anything, call, please?" Adam said as he kissed the top of her head.  
  
"I will. Goodbye, Adam." And with that they parted.  
  
~*~* Has Shalimar walked out of their lives forever? *~*~ 


	5. Finding a Lost One

Disclaimer: Don't own Mutant X, or the characters. (Mina and Mackenzie are mine though.)  
  
~*~*Chapter 5_Finding a Lost One*~*~  
  
A little girl with her mother's bright smile and father's eyes sat with her mother watching a home video of the rest of her family. Even though she had never actually met her Pop Pop, aunt, uncle or father she felt like she knew them. Her mother had always told her stories about them and showed her pictures. She was excited, because today, her mother promised her that she would get to see them all.  
  
~*~* Sanctuary- 4:30 *~*~  
  
It had been almost two and a half years since Shalimar had left Mutant X and by that time Adam had found another feral for the team.  
  
"Ok, guys, here's the deal. There is a new mutant in the warehouse on the east side. She's a feral. In the e-mail I got, she said she was being hunted down by the GSA, but she didn't give me her name or any other information. I want you to go get her and bring her back here, but be careful. Emma, I want you to stay here and help me prepare the lab."  
  
"Ok." She replied.  
  
"Well, you heard the man, let's go." Mackenzie said as she grabbed her jacket and walked out the door. After Shalimar left Adam needed a new feral for the team. Mackenzie had been a friend of his and she was also a very strong feral. That's how she came to be with them. Except she would be leaving soon, because of personal reasons, which would mean Adam would have to find yet another feral for Mutant X.  
  
Jesse followed her out and Brennan slowly got up and went with them. He hadn't been the same since Shalimar left. He was gloomy and almost always down. Every day he thought about going to find her, going to get her back, but he never did. She was probably happier now; maybe even had a family.  
  
~*~* Warehouse- 5:00 *~*~  
  
"Ok, Adam, we've been here for the past fifteen minutes, but there's no sign of any new mutant." Brennan said over the comm. system.  
  
"Are you sure she's not there?" Adam asked.  
  
"No, Adam, she's here. I can feel it." Mackenzie said through her comm. ring.  
  
A loud crash was heard, as something knocked over some tools that were on top of a tall wall of boxes. Electricity sprung into Brennan's hand and Mackenzie's eyes flashed yellow. She walked over to Brennan and touched his arm. "Don't be so eager to fry something, Brenn. You're gonna scare her, relax."  
  
Brennan pulled the electricity back and relaxed a bit. Mackenzie walked slowly over toward the boxes and softly said, "You can come out, it's ok. We won't hurt you. We're here to help you." A small cat ran out from behind the boxes and scampered out the door. They all sighed in disappointment and frustration.  
  
Then they heard a sneeze from behind one of the corners. Brennan cautiously made his way toward it and when he got there he found a woman sitting in the shadows holding a little blonde haired girl in her arms.  
  
"Are you the feral who contacted us?" He asked softly as he knelt down beside her.  
  
"Yes," came her quiet reply.  
  
Brennan's eyes widened at the sound of her voice. He brushed the blonde hair that was hiding her face away and almost passed out. "Sh-Shalimar?"  
  
She looked up at him and smiled. "Hi," was all she could think to say.  
  
Brennan couldn't believe his eyes. His arms were instantly around her. She wrapped her free arm around him and started to cry. "Oh, Shal," Brennan held her close.  
  
"I've missed you, Brennan." She said as tears fell from her eyes. Jesse and Mackenzie walked over and stood next to the two. Brennan helped Shalimar stand and let her go, but he never let his eyes leave her.  
  
"Hey, Jesse." Shalimar leaned into his open arms and let him hold her.  
  
Jesse's eyes were wet with tears. "Shal, is it really you?" He asked a bit confused.  
  
"Yeah, Jess, it's me." She laughed as she pulled away from him.  
  
"Shalimar, you're the feral we're looking for?" Brennan asked in disbelief.  
  
"Yeah, I am still a feral, but I didn't contact you so that you could keep me safe. I contacted you to keep her safe." Shalimar looked down at the child in her arms who was now sleeping with her head rested on her mother's shoulder.  
  
"But you...how..." Brennan stuttered.  
  
Shalimar put a finger over his lips and smiled. "I'll explain everything when we get back to Sanctuary, I promise." Then she turned to the somewhat surprised feral of the team. "Hi, I'm Shalimar Fox." She said extending her hand.  
  
Mackenzie smiled and took her hand. "Mackenzie Tanner."  
  
"HEY!" They heard someone yell.  
  
Looking toward the door they saw about ten GSA agents.  
  
"This is our feral." The man said.  
  
The whole team along with Shalimar shook their heads. These guys just wouldn't learn.  
  
"GET 'EM!" The man ordered.  
  
The agents all came rushing at the members of Mutant X. Brennan pulled Shalimar back as they created a semi-circle around her.  
  
Brennan shocked the two closest agents as Mackenzie flipped into the air and landed on another.  
  
"Jesse, take Shalimar back to the car!" Brennan said as he punched an agent in the face.  
  
Jesse punched an agent, just for fun, before taking Shalimar's arm and leading her out the back.  
  
Brennan and Mackenzie easily finished the rest of the agents off and then headed to the car.  
  
~*Sanctuary-5:20*~  
  
Shalimar walked into her old home and stopped to take in all of the memories that hit her.  
  
"Adam, we're back." Jesse called as they walked in.  
  
"Yeah, and wait till you see who we brought home." Brennan said as he walked in holding the still sleeping child. He was so thrilled to have her home, he didn't even stop to consider what her life had been like or wonder about the child he held. Shalimar was back and she could have come in with five kids and it wouldn't have made a difference to him.  
  
Adam and Emma came out of the lab.  
  
"Did you find..." Adam stopped suddenly when he saw Shalimar and his eyes widened greatly. "Shalimar!?"  
  
"Hello, Adam." She said as she smiled and ran over to hug the older man.  
  
Emma was crying with joy. She was so happy to see her friend again.  
  
"Emma!" Shalimar hugged her younger friend tightly.  
  
"Shalimar, are you the feral I sent these guys after?" Adam asked a bit confused.  
  
"Yep,"  
  
"But how could that be?"  
  
"Well I was hoping you would tell me."  
  
"Alright, let's get you to the lab. I want to do a few scans." Adam said as he turned and started walking.  
  
"Well, I see nothings changed here. You still walk in and the first thing you hear is, 'Let's go do some scans'," Shalimar commented sarcastically. Everyone laughed.  
  
~*~* One more chapter to go. Hope you like it. Please review. =) *~*~ 


	6. A Family Reunited

Disclaimer: Don't own Mutant X, or the characters. (Mina and Mackenzie are mine though.)  
  
Victoria Hysink ~ I'm not aloud to E-mail anyone my parents don't know, sorry.  
  
Blackpanther14 ~You read my mind! lol, Yes I promise there will be a sequel, but I have to finish writing it first.  
  
~*~*Chapter 6_A Family Reunited.*~*~  
  
~*~* Lab *~*~  
  
Brennan held Shalimar's still sleeping daughter as he watched the yellow light run over Shalimar's body for the third time. "Are you almost done? My behind is starting to fall asleep." She complained.  
  
Adam chuckled. "Yes, I'm done."  
  
"So why am I feral again?"  
  
"Well, from what the scan shows, the serum I gave you saved your abilities, but kept them dormant. When did you realize you still had them?"  
  
"Only a couple months ago. I wasn't worried about the GSA coming after me, I was worried about them coming after my daughter. She's feral, too. That's why I contacted you."  
  
Adam motioned for Brennan to bring the little girl over. Everyone had noticed that she was there, but no one had thought to ask her name, yet. Brennan put the child down in the chair and watched with Shalimar as the scan started.  
  
"She's a sound sleeper. What's her name?" Adam asked.  
  
"Mina." Shalimar answered with a smile. "She can sleep through anything if she's tired enough, despite her sensitive feral hearing." As soon as the words left her lips she heard someone calling her softly. "Momma?"  
  
Shalimar looked over and saw tears brimming in her baby's eyes. Mina reached out for her mother and buried her head in Shalimar's shoulder as she was picked up.  
  
"She ok?" Adam asked.  
  
Shalimar nodded. "She probably just got scared. Sanctuary isn't where she's use to waking up."  
  
Brennan touched Shalimar's shoulder. "I'll go find something for you two to sleep in and get your room ready."  
  
"Ok. Thanks." Shalimar watched as Brennan left and then turned to Adam.  
  
"How old is she?"  
  
Shalimar looked down at Mina. "You want to tell Pop Pop how old you are?"  
  
Mackenzie, Emma, and Jesse chuckled softly.  
  
Mina looked over and held out two fingers. Then she realized her mother had said Pop Pop. She wiggled out of her mothers arms and ran over to Adam, throwing her arms around his legs. "Pop Pop!"  
  
Adam looked up at Shalimar confused.  
  
She smiled. "Would you rather me have taught her to call you granddad?"  
  
Adam laughed as he picked Mina up. "No, Pop Pop is just fine."  
  
"Mina, look who else is here." Shalimar said pointing to Jesse and Emma.  
  
"Uncle Jesse! Aunt Emma!" Adam set her on the floor and let her run over to them.  
  
Jesse and Emma looked at each other and then at Shal, before kneeling down and smiling as Mina hugged each of them.  
  
Mackenzie smiled down as Mina looked up at her. "Are you my aunt, too?" She asked innocently.  
  
Mackenzie looked up at Shalimar. "Umm..."  
  
Shal smiled. "Yes Mina, she's your Aunt Mackenzie."  
  
Mina smiled and hugged her too, before going back over to her mother.  
  
"Shalimar, I'm sure you have some things to talk with Adam about, so why don't Mackenzie and I take Mina and go watch a movie while Jesse helps Brennan." Emma winked at her.  
  
Shalimar smiled and looked down at her daughter. "Do you want to watch a movie with your aunts?" Mina nodded and took Emma's hand as they all started out. After watching them leave Shalimar looked back at Adam.  
  
"There is something I need to talk to you about."  
  
Adam took a seat and listened.  
  
"Mina isn't just a feral."  
  
"I know, she's an elemental...just like her father." Adam had a knowing smile.  
  
Shalimar nodded.  
  
"Are you going to tell him?"  
  
"I don't know that I can. I mean what am I supposed to do, just walk back in and say 'Hey guess what you have a daughter'? How would he react?"  
  
Adam shook his head and walked over to her. Kneeling in front of her he took her hands. "Shalimar do you remember when Becky just walked back into Brennan's life and said 'Hey you have a son.'?"  
  
"Yeah,"  
  
"He took care of her and Conner. He also liked the idea of being a dad. Shalimar, you mean the world to Brennan, you always have. I think that if you tell him Mina is his daughter, he'll be ecstatic."  
  
"You really think so?"  
  
"Yes, I do."  
  
Shalimar took a deep breath. "Ok. I'll talk to him tonight."  
  
"Good." Adam smiled.  
  
"Thank you, Adam." Shalimar kissed his cheek and then left.  
  
Later that night, after settling in, Shalimar went to talk to Brennan. He hadn't really met Mina yet so she had time to warn him before her daughter started calling him, daddy. She knocked softly on his door and waited for a reply.  
  
Brennan opened the door. Shalimar had to try to remember how to breathe as she gazed at him. He had just come out of the shower so his hair and bare chest were still wet. All he had on were a pair of sweat pants.  
  
"Umm, can we talk?"  
  
"Sure. Come on in." Brennan stepped to the side and closed the door after Shal had stepped in. "Something wrong, Shal?" He didn't want to move too quickly. She had just gotten back and her feelings might have changed.  
  
She looked up at him and smiled. "That depends on how you react to what I have to tell you."  
  
Brennan nodded stealing himself for whatever she might say. "Ok. What is it?"  
  
"Mina, she's...umm..." Shalimar put her head down and played with her fingers.  
  
"She's what, Shal?" Brennan asked as he walked over and lifted her chin.  
  
Shalimar looked into his eyes and almost melted. She couldn't resist gently stroking his cheek and pushing up to kiss him. Brennan smiled to himself and wrapped his arms around her back deepening the kiss.  
  
A few minutes later, after a passionate reunion kiss, they broke apart. Brennan rested his head against hers and smiled. "I still love you, Shalimar."  
  
She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him again. "I still love you, too." She whispered.  
  
"What did you want to tell me about Mina?"  
  
Shalimar's eyes widened. She had almost forgotten. "Umm...she uhh...she's your daughter." She said plainly not seeing any other way to tell him.  
  
Brennan looked at her a little confused. "Shalimar, that's not possible. You would have had to have been pregnant before..." Brennan trailed off, suddenly realizing everything. "Shalimar, you weren't?"  
  
She pulled out of his arms and put her head down. "I was. Before I left I was a month and a half pregnant with her."  
  
"Shalimar, why didn't you tell me?" Brennan asked as he took her hands.  
  
Tears fell from her eyes as she leaned into Brennan's chest. "I'm sorry. I was scared. I didn't know how you'd react."  
  
"Why? Shalimar, you know that I would never do anything to hurt you." Brennan wrapped his arms around her and held her close as she sobbed into his chest. "God, Shal, if I had known I never would have let you go."  
  
"I know. Please, don't be too mad at me."  
  
Brennan took her shoulders and pushed her back before lifting her chin so she would look at him. "Mad at you? Shalimar, I could never be mad at you." He said gently as he brushed her tears away. "In fact, I'm happy."  
  
"You are?"  
  
"Yes. I've always wanted to be a dad."  
  
"But you're not mad at me for not telling you until now?"  
  
Brennan sighed. "I am a little disappointed that I didn't know sooner, but better late than never." He smiled and kissed her. "I can be there for both of you now, right?"  
  
Shalimar looked up into his bright eyes. "I wouldn't have it any other way."  
  
Brennan broke away from Shalimar, turned in an excited circle and shouted at the top of his lungs, "I'M A DAD!"  
  
Shalimar laughed as he picked her up and spun around. Everyone else came in to see what all the commotion was about and soon found out what was going on. They all smiled and congratulated Brennan.  
  
Mina walked in and went over to her mother, not sure of what to think of Brennan. He looked familiar to her but she knew she had never met him before. Shalimar picked her up and walked over to Brennan. Holding his breath he watched as the little girl eyed him carefully.  
  
Shalimar watched and smiled as Mina's eyes widened. "DADDY!" The little girl jumped into her father's arms and squealed with joy.  
  
Brennan tearfully smiled and held his daughter close. Tears filled Shalimar's eyes too, as she watched Mina and Brennan hug each other tightly for the first time. She knew everything was going to be ok.  
  
Since everyone was there, Adam decided to ask Shalimar the question now. "Shalimar?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I've talked with everyone except you and Brennan now. Mackenzie will be leaving us soon and I will need another feral for the team. Would you like to have that spot again?"  
  
Shalimar didn't know what to say. "A-Adam...I..."  
  
"Shalimar, please stay. I can't lose you both again." Brennan said as he took her hand.  
  
Shalimar smiled and nodded. "Ok."  
  
Everyone smiled and cheered. "Good. Brennan and Jesse will take you back home tomorrow and let you get your things." Adam said.  
  
Shalimar kissed his cheek and hugged him. "Thank you so much, Adam."  
  
He smiled. "Welcome home, Shalimar."  
  
~*~* Next Night *~*~  
  
Shalimar, Brennan, and Jesse had been packing things all day. Emma and Mackenzie had kept Mina with them to get the rooms ready for Shalimar to permanently move back in. After bringing everything in, Shalimar was now in her old room unpacking some clothes and other things. She heard a knock on the door. "Who is it?" She called.  
  
"It's me" She heard Emma say softly.  
  
Shalimar walked over to the door and opened it. She found Emma carrying Mina who was sound asleep. "Oh, come in. Put her down on the bed."  
  
Emma walked over and placed the little girl down. "She looks so much like you and Brennan."  
  
Shalimar smiled. "Thank you."  
  
"I'm so happy you're back." Emma said as she hugged her friend.  
  
"We all are." Jesse smiled from the door way before stepping in and taking Shalimar into his arms.  
  
"It feels so good to be home."  
  
"Do you need any help unpacking?" Emma asked.  
  
"Emma, I'm sure you and Mackenzie had your hands full getting the room ready. You don't have to help me unpack."  
  
"Getting the room ready was nothing. Besides we have a lot to catch up on."  
  
Jesse smiled. "Good, I'll let you girls catch up while I catch some sleep."  
  
Shalimar kissed him goodnight and laughed. "He hasn't changed a bit."  
  
"I don't know that he ever will." Emma said with a small chuckle.  
  
After they finished unpacking most of the clothes they sat and talked about what had happened since Shalimar had left. At about eleven o'clock Emma decided it was time for bed.  
  
"Well, Shal, it's getting late and I'm sure you want some sleep after today." Emma said as she got up out of the bean chair. She wished Shalimar a good night and then retired to her own room. Shalimar closed the door behind her and went to take a shower.  
  
She let the hot water flow over her body, relaxing her mind and muscles. Her thoughts drifted from this to that and finally came to rest on Brennan. She was so happy he had taken everything so easily, so happy that he had taken her back. Even after all the time they had been apart she still loved him. He was still her heart's one and only desire.  
  
She stepped out of the shower and put her white tank top and light blue pajama pants on. Shalimar walked out into the main part of her room and took the comb off of the dresser, then plugged in the blow drier. After her long blonde hair was blown dry and combed she went over to her bed. She was about to climb into bed when someone grabbed her waist and swung her around.  
  
Shalimar gasped as the person pulled her closer to them. The strong arms suddenly released her and she immediately turned around to see who it was. She had been so entranced with her thoughts of Brennan, she couldn't believe she let someone get the jump on her.  
  
Brennan smiled down into the frightened eyes that looked up at him and started laughing.  
  
"I'm glad you think it's so funny." Shalimar smacked his chest as she tried to relax a little. When Brennan's laughter stopped he reached over and brushed a piece of silky blonde hair out of her tired eyes. "Goodnight, Shal." He kissed her and then turned to leave.  
  
"Where are you going?" She quickly grabbed his arm.  
  
"It's late and you need your sleep." He replied.  
  
"Brennan, I don't want to sleep." She said as she tried to hide a yawn. "Please, I want you to stay and talk to me." She paused. "Please." Shalimar whispered as she gave him kitten eyes and one of her irresistible smiles.  
  
Brennan sighed and sat down on the edge of the bed, pulling Shalimar onto his lap. There was silence as each of them tried to find something to say. Finally Brennan broke it. "I really missed you, Shal. Every day was so hard with you not being here. I thought I was gonna go crazy without you." He stroked her cheek and put his head down in a little bit of embarrassment.  
  
"I know exactly how you feel." Shalimar smiled and then lifted his chin. They gazed into each other's eyes for a moment completely oblivious to anything around them. Then Brennan pulled Shalimar closer and brushed his lips against hers in a light kiss. Shalimar pushed closer to Brennan and wrapped her arms around his neck, as she straddled across his lap. "I'm...glad...she's a...sound...sleeper." Shalimar mumbled, referring to Mina, through the kiss.  
  
Brennan smiled and continued to kiss her, passionately, until they had to break in order to breathe. "Shal, there's something I have to ask you."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Umm...this has nothing to do with Mina, you need to know that. It only has to do with the fact that I love you and I can't live without you." He took a deep breath and just asked, "Shalimar will you be mine forever? Be my wife?"  
  
Shalimar could have sworn her heart stopped for a second. Tears started to glisten in her eyes and she smiled widely. Not being able to find any words she pushed closer to him and kissed him deeply.  
  
Brennan looked up at her shocked after she pulled away. "Can I take that as a yes?"  
  
"Oh, Brennan!" Shalimar wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly. "Yes!" She answered.  
  
Brennan smiled and held her. "I promise I'll never let anything happen to you or Mina...ever." Brennan pulled a ring out of his pocket and placed it on her finger. "I love you, Shalimar."  
  
She kissed him passionately. "I love you, too." Shalimar knew that no matter what happened she would always have her family, and as long as she had that, everything would be ok.  
  
~*~*There ya go. That's the end...for now. I promise there WILL BE A SEQUEL! I just have to find time to finish it. Thank you all so much for the reviews! *~*~  
  
~*Fiery Feral*~ 


	7. AN

I had someone ask me to post a note on this story saying that the sequel is finished and the first part is posted. The sequel is called, A Father's Love. Enjoy!  
  
~*Fiery Feral*~ 


End file.
